videospielefandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic Battle
| accessdate= 2014-03-15 }} |Spielmodi = Singleplayer, Multiplayer |Medien = Steckmodul |ESRB = E |PEGI = 7 |Vorgänger = Sonic Heroes |Nachfolger = Sonic Advance 3 }} Sonic Battle ist ein Pinball-Spiel aus dem Hause Sega. Gameplay Da dies ein Battle-Game ist, unterscheidet es sich sehr von anderen Sonic-Games. Des Weiteren wird hier zwischen Punkt-, Survival- und Zeitangriffs-Modus unterschieden. Im Punkt-Modus gilt es, möglichst viele Punkte durch das Besiegen der Gegner zu sammeln. Der Survival-Modus ist ähnlich zu anderen gleichnamigen Modi - wie aus Naruto Shippuuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations - und es geht darum, gegen Gegner zu kämpfen und so lange wie möglich am Leben zu bleiben. Auch der Zeitangriffs-Modus ist ähnlich zu gleichnamigen Modi in anderen Spielen, wobei man hier eine Aufgabenstellung innerhalb einer vorgegebenen Zeit erfüllen muss. Jeder Charakter verfügt über drei Grund- und drei Special-Moves, mit denen er gegen die Heerscharen von Gegnern antritt. Ferner existiert auch eine Füllstandsanzeige, die sich durch Aktionen füllt. Ist sie voll, so ist die darauf folgene Spezialattacke ein Ein-Schlag-K.O. Spielt man mit Emerl, kann man sich durch die Battles Punkte verdienen, so bekommt man bei einem Sieg einen Punkt, bei einem Sieg ohne ein Leben zu verlieren zwei und bei einem Sieg ohne ein Leben oder Gesundheit zu verlieren fünf Punkte. Emerl kopiert auch einige Moves während des Battles, welche durch Bezahlung mit den Punkten ausgerüstet werden können. Handlung Vor etwa 4.000 Jahren wurde von einer antiken Zivilisation eine Waffe namens Gizoid erschaffen, die jedoch für Jahrtausende verloren ging und schließlich von Prof. Gerald Robotnik gefunden wurde. Schließlich fand es auch dessen Enkel, Dr. Eggman. Dieser war jedoch nicht im Stande, die Maschine zum Laufen zu bringen und deponierte sie aus Frust am Emerald-Strand, wo sie eines Tages von Sonic gefunden wurde. Der Gizoid, welcher von Sonic Emerl genannt wird, gelant in die Hände von Sonic und dessen Freunde, wodurch er auch deren Persönlichkeitszüge annimmt. Während nun die Protagonisten Spaß mit ihrem neuen mechanischen Spielzeug haben, erkennen andere die wahre Macht Emerls. Da der Gizoid nun erwacht ist, will Eggmans ihn wieder für seine üblen Zwecke nutzen, Rouge will ihn in einem Meisterdieb verwandeln und Shadow registriert, dass Emerl immer noch darauf programmiert ist, eine Massenvernichtungswaffe zu sein. Eines Tages fordert Dr. Eggman Emerl zum Kampf gegen sein neues "Death Egg" heraus. Emerl kann zwar den bösen Wissenschaftler bezwingen, aber Eggman gelangt an den programmierten Kern Emerls. Eggman verändert diesen, um das Böse an die Macht zu bringen, doch der Konflikt zwischen Emerls neu angenommener Persönlichkeit und dem installierten Programm führt zu einem Kontrollverlust. Er schlägt Eggman K.O. und richtet dessen Waffe gegen die Erde, doch Sonic versucht mit der Kraft des Master Emeralds den Angriff von Eggmans Chaos Emeralds-Waffe neutralisieren, was aber fehlschlägt und so muss er gegen Emerl im Kampf antreten. Charaktere Hier kommen einige bereits aus früheren Spielen bekannte Charaktere vor, welche nun aufgelistet sind: * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Knuckles the Echidna * Amy Rose * Rogue * Shadow the Hedgehog * Dr. Eggman * E-102 Gamma * Chaos * E-121 Phi * Cream the Rabbit * Emerl the Gizoid Freischaltbares Mini-Spiele Zusätzlich zu der Hauptstory des Spiels werden auch immer wieder Mini-Spiele gespielt. Auch gibt es diverse weitere Spielmodi, so z.B. Battle für den Single- und Multiplayer-Modus und auch noch den ''Herausforderungs-'' und den ''Trainings-''Modus:Beachte, dass die Namen der Spielmodi als selbsterklärend gewertet werden und so nicht näher darauf eingegangen wird.Beachte, dass alle Mini-Spiel-Titel als Eigennamen gewertet werden und so in ihrer englischen Bezeichnung verbleiben. Geheime Kombo-Karten Kombo-Karten repräsentieren jeden Charakter und können durch Eingeben eines Codes erworben werden. Dieser Code muss im Sonic Team-Gebäude in Central City während Emerls Story eingegeben werden. Re-Release Dieses Spiel wurde auch mit anderen Games in Collections ein zweites Mal auf den Markt gebracht, und zwar in: * 2 in 1: Sonic Advance & Sonic Battle (Game Boy Advance) * 2 in 1: Sonic Battle & ChuChu Rocket! (Game Boy Advance) * 2 in 1: Sonic Pinball Party & Sonic Battle (Game Boy Advance) Bilder Datei:SonicBattle-CoverGBAUS.png| US-GBA-Cover Videos zu thumb|left|335px| - Gameplay-Video Fußnoten Quellen Kategorie:Sonic Kategorie:Game Boy Advance Kategorie:Beat 'em up Kategorie:Sega Kategorie:2004